You Better Not Pout
by nicolebaka
Summary: After crossing the Mystic Fall's border that night, Elena started regaining her memories one by one and made a plan to tell this to a certain blue eyed man. Meanwhile, Damon decided to try and win back the heart of the woman he loves. Will they succeed in their task? Written for the A2A Holiday Exchange 2014 on LJ.


_**Prompt by thisis_myescape: Elena's found a way to restore her memories, has gotten everything she's lost back, and decides she'll reveal this to Damon on Christmas Eve. Fluffy or not so fluffy ending welcome.**_

_**-Bonus points if you can make it angsty.**_  
><em><strong>-Bonus points if you can include a classy love scene.<strong>_

**A/N: Hey there! I'm so sorry for the delay, I know I promised it on Christmas or sooner, but I had so much to do on this week. Anyway, here's some details: This story is after 6x07, so it completely ignores the episodes after that. I made it rather fluffy than angsty, because lately we get nothing but angst on the show, so I thought this would be a nice change ;) Hope you all like it and don't forget to review please! :)**

**Enjoy reading and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>It was cold, dark, raining and goddammit, it just hadn't been her day so far. Or rather, week.<p>

Two days ago she planned this whole romantic evening for Damon and herself to tell him that all her memories were finally back and that she was so sorry for the pain that her decision had caused him and how much she missed and loved him.

That would've been the day where they could start over without any interference or misunderstandings. But no. It seemed the universe were playing tricks on them, or rather on her again. First and foremost, Damon seemed to completely ignore her which meant her calls went unanswered everytime and it was like they wasn't even on the same planet anymore. She searched all the bars near Mystic Falls and Whitmore but she never had any luck. She even persuaded Alaric to give her Damon's current apartment's adress, but everytime she went there to find him, only the echoes of her knocks and the closed door welcomed her.

Not that she could blame him. He came back from the the impossible, from the dead just to find out that the girl he loved, that the girl who was supposed to love him back, thinks about him as a monster, as a person she hates. No, she wasn't blaming him. But that didn't mean she wasn't angry with him. Or furious even. How dare he say she will be better off without him, that she will be happy if he wasn't part of her life anymore! Wasn't their summer any indication? If she was not happy, she would have said so. But not one second has gone by that she wasn't happy being with him, and not a bit of doubt has crossed her mind. He can't let her go to make her happy because she can promise that she'll be miserable. Elena knew for a fact that Damon was made for her, and she was intended to keep him. Forever.

But she couldn't hold this against him. Not when he thought she didn't love him enough to wait for him. He promised her eternity after all. Hell will freeze over before he breaks his promises. And he couldn't have know that her memories were about to start coming back to her slowly after she crossed the border that night. It was a risky move but in the end it was worth it.

First there were only voices. No faces, pictures or flashes. Only voices, hers and Damon's.

_I used to be more fun._  
><em>You did okay.<em>

_I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real._

_I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you, why you can't know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does._

_I can't lose you._  
><em>You won't.<em>

_You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me..._  
><em>I like you now… just the way you are.<em>

_When I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone._

_I promise you I will never leave you again._

_You had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows._  
><em>Yeah, before she skewered me. I thought you were too drunk to notice.<em>  
><em>I was faking most of it.<em>  
><em>So was I.<em>

_Do you trust me?_  
><em>Yes.<em>  
><em>Then you have nothing to worry about.<em>

_You can't kiss me again._  
><em>I know.<em>

_Damon just sort of snuck up on me. He got under my skin and no matter what I do I just – I can't shake him._

_You want what everybody wants._  
><em>What? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers?<em>

_You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger._

She would zone out for a moment or two, hearing only the voices and nothing else. Caroline questioned her about it but Elena brushed her off telling her it's nothing. If she was getting her memories back, Damon would be the first one to know about it. She owed him that much.

After that, the voices were coupled with pictures too. Vivid ones. It was like she was dreaming with open eyes, like the past was the present.

_Their very first dance at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, where she saw Damon with different eyes and the first time he truly let her in. Dance was always their kind of thing. During those intimate moments they could share their feelings with each other without even uttering a single world._

_Their very first meeting on that road in her home town, where they were only strangers to one another but she felt she could do anything she wants by just speaking to him. There was something different about him, dangerous. But not in a way that scared her. He was exciting._

_Their very first real kiss on her front porch, where she should've stopped him from kissing her, even though she was already in love with him._

_Damon's first declaration of love to her in her room, where she was speechless by his selflessness. It was the first time she saw him so vulnerable._

And the memories went on and on for weeks, giving her a very hard time concentrating on anything but that. The last memory was their very last moment together before they crashed into the Grill, sending all the travelleres and themselves into death. She was certain they could come back with the help of Bonnie and finally have their happy endings. She would have liked to say that she laughed in the face of death. Instead, the face of death was laughing at her. She lost Damon.

With all of her memories back, the feelings attacked her one by one. And not particularly positive ones at first. The grief and utter sadness were her only companions for hours before she realized that Damon was amongst the living again. She couldn't describe the feeling that ovecame her in that moment. She rushed to her phone to call him but it was no use. It always went to voicemail. And she could never find him anywhere, no matter how hard she searched, no matter how many times she stood before his door. She knew she could have broken in but she comforted herself with the idea that sooner or later he will come around.

She decided, she will give him time till Christmas.

And now that day has come and there was still no word from him. But she had a plan. A brilliant plan to say the least. But it seemed this godforsaken world just didn't want her to succeed in it.

She wanted to decorate her dorm room, she even bought an entire set of Christmas lights and ornaments of every kind, to small to big, to square to circle. She knew the bars will only be opened till a reasonable hour, so Damon would most likely be in his apartment or at Alaric's which she doubted since the now-not-so-Orginal was spending way too much time with Jo. So this time if he won't answer the door she would just break in and drag him to her dorm room, where she would set up a romantic evening for the two of them.

But her blonde best friend ruined her plan. Caroline informed her that she already made plans with her mother at Whitmore, since she couldn't set foot in her childhood home without dying.

Great. That was what she needed. Now where the hell should she put these lot of ornaments? And how the hell will she tell Damon everything? But being a good friend she only nodded and said 'no problem'.

Then an idea struck her. Why had she never thought of this before? Alaric must have a key to Damon's apartment. After all they were best friends. Damon too had a key to Alaric's a long time ago. Now she just had to figure out how she will going to put her hands on it.

* * *

><p>It was one of those days where Damon was certain the whole universe was against him. Not that any other day would be different. But this particular day was definitely no exception.<p>

And the fact that it was Christmas day didn't help one bit. This holiday used to be his and Stefan's favorite, but over the years when he was obsessing over Katherine and being captured by the Augustines, he lost the spirit to celebrate it. Even after meeting Elena, he always felt alone on this day. For example the last year too, where they were struggling over the sire bond and had to send Elena back home.

When he came back from the Otherworldly Time Dimension, as he liked to call it, he thought this year would be different. That they would be happily together, only worrying about how the hell will they lift the traveller's spell from Mystic Falls.

But he couldn't have been more wrong.

Instead of happy tears and kisses, only a cold stare welcomed him from the girl he so desperately loved. She knew nothing of their lives together, how they first became friends, then something more, then finally lovers, partners. Fanfuckingtastic. This would have definitely fitted into his non-existent how-many-ways-can-my-heart-break list.

After that failed attempt at a memory triggering trip to Mystic Falls' border, he tried his best to ignore her. He promised her he would let her go and won't bother her in her new, happy life. She deserved that much even though it killed him not to see her. So he rejected her calls and messages. But there is no greater pain, than when you have to push someone away. Damon knew that all too well.

He missed her terribly. Missed seeing her smile that can light up every room she enters, missed her chocolate brown curls which felt like silk under his touch, missed her laughter that was his favorite sound in the world. He missed all of her. But he couldn't be around her without wanting to touch her or kiss her. And he knew she wouldn't want that. He was not going to pressure her with their past or his love and honestly, he just didn't know how to be her friend after all this time. You can't be just friends with someone who you are completely in love with especially when that person doesn't feel the same way about you in the slightest. At least not anymore.

It had been weeks since he has last seen her and he couldn't do this any longer. Pretending not to care about her is the most exhausting thing in the world. It gave him a great headache pondering about just opening the door to her after her numerous knocks that probably caused her knuckles to become red. His hands had been on the door knob nearly everytime ready to turn it but at the last minute he caught himself doing so. If he was going to let her go, he would do it properly.

But goddammit was it hard. So hard that he couldn't help himself watching her from afar from time to time. Far enough that she wouldn't sense him but he could see her. Some would have said he was stalking her but he preferred the term close range people watching.

So a few days ago he came to a decision. He would set up a romantic dinner in her dorm room with all the Christmas decoration he could find and ask her to give him a chance to prove that he is not what she thinks he is, that what they had was worth every pain and misery. He already asked Caroline to make sure Elena won't be at Whitmore at this day. But everything seemed to play against him.

First, when he wanted to buy the lights and everything that was needed to make her dorm room look festive, he found that somebody had bought the entire set of decorations in the only shop where they sell these kind of things because God forbid if there was any other place in a 100 mile radius where he could find any non-disposable ornaments which didn't look cheap. So he had to ask Blondie yet another favor. He didn't want to think about what Vampire Barbie would ask in return.

Procrastination was biting him back in the ass.

The second step in his mission was getting a present for Elena. He knew what the perfect gift would be for her but there was one slight problem with that. It was in the boarding house and that little Gilbert punk refused to answer his calls. If he ever met him outside Mystic Falls he would kick his sorry ass. Hard. So his only option remained Quarterback and after Damon succesfully achieved that he wouldn't kill his call, Busboy reluctantly agreed to bring him what he wanted to the town's border.

Now at eight p.m. on Christmas Eve everything looked perfect in Elena's dorm room. The lights were on, giving the place a very festive sensation. Since he couldn't set foot in his kitchen in Mystic Falls, he had to compel an entire kitchen at a local restaurant to cook their food, because hell will freeze over before he gives anything but perfect to his girl. He even bought a tree which representative scent filled his nostrils, giving him a comforting feeling which he so desperately needed. But the most important thing was still missing.

Elena.

He was sitting on her bed, staring at his phone. He tried to call her for the past two hours but it immediatly went to voicemail. So he messaged her. But he got no answer.

He tried to be optimistic but he knew optimism is a lie fabricated by lazy asses who want to waste away doing nothing but daydreaming about fairytale endings and ranbows with unicorns. He knew it wouldn't be easy to convince her. Still he hoped she would hear him out.

But what if her ignorance wasn't because she didn't want to speak to him but because she was in some sort of trouble? No. That wouldn't be the case, would it? He would wait another half hour then he would go on an Elena search party. He just hoped that the supposed trouble wasn't a certain guy aka Liam the Dr. Future-Humanitarian-Award.

* * *

><p>She found the keys rather quickly in Alaric's office room at Whitmore. She packed her car with the tons of Christmas decorations and headed to Damon's apartment. She just hoped he was still in one of the bars so she could decorate the place and set everything that was needed for a dinner. A dinner which she would cook herself. At least that was what she planned. She didn't know how she would accomplish that though. She couldn't even make a food as simple as a chicken soup without burning the entire kitchen down. But she would try. For Damon.<p>

In case she found him home, she spent the entire car drive over there thinking up this huge romantic speech she was going to give him, but for the life of her when she arrived she couldn't remember a word of it. She wished she could give him some clever line or some great big dramatic speech, but she couldn't.

When she opened the door with the keys, she found the place empty to her relief.

She immediatly started preparing everything for the night and after four hours everything was ready. She even managed to spare the firefighters the trouble to come there on Christmas Eve. Even though she wouldn't have recommended her food to anyone. It was probably flavourless. And poisonous.

Now she just had to wait for Damon to come home.

Maybe she could try and call him in case he would answer her this time. It was Christmas after all. There must have been some holiday spirit left in him not to ignore her at least on this day.

She took her phone in her hand and realized it was totally dead. Great. That was just fantastic. What if he decided he was going to spend his night elsewhere? Her plan had as many holes in it as a net.

She sighed frustratedly and plopped down on the couch next to a giant Christmas tree she bought this afternoon. She just wanted everything to be perfect but nothing seemed right. It was a huge advantage that they were vampires. She could do this on a thousand more Christmases, but the problem was, she couldn't wait a thousand years to be with him. She wanted him now. For a thousand years. And more.

Her whole life changed when she met Damon. She couldn't explain it, but until that moment, she never expected she would do anything significant with her life. She thought she would grow up, get married, have a job and a family, and die, without having left much of an impact. Needless to say, she couldn't have been more wrong.

She rested her head on the couch when she suddenly heard footsteps. His footsteps.

Her heart began to pound so heavily she was afraid it would fell out of her chest. She walked to the door slowly just as he was about to open it.

She couldn't describe the feeling when she saw his face for the first after she got back her memories.

* * *

><p>He only waited 20 minutes before the worry almost ate him alive. He got up from her bed, put on his black coat and decided to head to his apartment first to get some weapons for his rescue mission. Since he didn't know what he would face up to.<p>

When he reached his door there were light coming out under his door. _What the hell?_

He narrowed his eyes and slowly turned the door knob. What was behind it shocked the living hell out of him.

It was Elena, in all of her glory, standing before him ever so beautifully. He suddenly became nervous. What was he supposed to say? Why was she here? And how the hell did she get in? He didn't plan their meeting like this.

"Elena?" he managed. _Words, Salvatore, use them._

"Damon" she breathed just as speechless. She wanted to say so much more, but for the life of her she didn't find any useful words. She could only think about kissing him. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could do that, Damon closed the door behind him and interrupted her.

"Let me go first," he said quickly. _Now or never_, he thought. "I wanted to ask you something important today and I caught myself planning this huge romantic gesture at your dorm room for this day because I know this is your favorite holiday" he paused, taking a deep breath. She was still standing here even though he was babbling and porbably made no sense. He considered it a good sign. "The point is, in about five minutes, there's a nintey five percent chances I'm going to look like a complete idiot. And a five percent chance I'm going to be punching the air in joy. But either way, there's something I've got to say"

He swallowed and looked at her chocolate brown orbs intently. He moved closer to her, only allowing a few inches between them, but he didn't dare touch her in case she would run away. Little did he know she was just dying for his touches.

"I love you, Elena. And I know you don't feel the same now, but-"

"Damon" she interrupted him, because she couldn't bear to hear this from him again. How many times did he spend thinking that what he felt for her would probably never be reciprocated? It was her fault he's hurting again.

"No. Please, let me finish," she couldn't decide now if she wanted to see him again or not until she heard what he needed to say. "I'd do anything for you. Anything. I'd walk around in nothing but a joker's hat. I'd sing outside your window at three in the morning. I'd make you fall in love with me again so many times... so many times. Over and over. And every time, I'd be there to catch you. If you'll let me"

Elena felt her eyes filled with tears because she just couldn't deny how much in love with him she was. It was porbably the sweetest thing he ever said to her.

"You'd look ridiculous in a joker's hat." she giggled.

He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, and I can't sing either."

She laughed with him for a moment, then sobered up. It was time for what she really came here for. As adorable as he was right now, she had to put him out of his misery.

"You're an idiot, you know." she said somewhat seriously, causing him to narrow his eyes slightly.

"What?" he asked confused. He felt as the tiny glimmer of hope he let himself feel flew away.

She stepped closer, closing the remaining distance between them. Their noses almost touched as she glanced up at him.

"You don't have to make me fall in love with you a thousand times. You've already done it once."

"What?" he asked again, dumbfounded. Did she just-

This time she let the tears fall freely from her eyes while she took his hand in hers,

"It started to rain and then we decided to stay a little bit longer. We kissed and then I made you promise that what we had in that moment would be forever. That we are forever. That summer was the happiest time of my life because I got to spend it with the person I love the most,"

He didn't dare ask her the question that this statement required in case there was that tiny chance she only remembered this memory, but it seemed his stupid mouth didn't want to cooperate.

"You remember everything?" he said in such a low voice if she wasn't a vampire she wouldn't have heard him.

She could only nod with a teary smile.

There were three things that told her he was overwhelmed. First of all, he looked it. Second, he said as much. And thirdly, he proved it about three seconds later.

It took him less than a yoctosecond to crash his lips against hers. It took her a year of physics to understand how short a yoctosecond actually is.

They held onto each other for dear life, their lips never seperated. Tears mingled with happy moans, hands mingled with each others hair. They poured their five month seperation and feelings into their kiss, never experiencing anything like that.

He kissed her like her kisses were a precious currency he cradled with his lips.

She kissed him like his kisses were the cure for her every misery and pain. And they were.

Time seemed to held no importance for them anymore in that moment. Because years could have passed by for all they knew while they held each other in a tight embrace.

When their lips seperated, she put her arms around his neck and rested their foreheads together. They stayed like that for a while, only hearing each others quick breathing and heartbeat.

Then he began to speak in a whisper.

"How's that possible?" he asked in wonder, still having a hard time believing what just happened.

She smiled up at him with love and a little mischief in her eyes.

"I guess that suicidal-looking move of mine at the town's border did the trick,"

He laughed. A real, happy laugh which she hasn't heard in a very long time. It was music to her ears.

"Yeah I guess it did. But it was still stupid," he said the second part seriously, because he'd rather die than see Elena hurt herself.

She only rolled her eyes at that.

For the first time since he stepped into his temporary (at least he hoped) apartment, he looked around only noticing now what she had done to the place. There was a huge Christmas tree next to the couch in the middle of the living room which had at least thousands of ornaments on it. On the bookshelf and nearly everywhere he looked were the lights which illuminated the room perfectly, giving everyone a warm and festive feeling who was in the room. And the best part? She hung mistletoes on every surface where mistletoes could be hanged.

He turned back to her and raised his eyebrow with a smile.

"I suppose you think yourself clever for sneaking over here like this and doing this to my place, don't you?" he said with narrowed eyes, but still smiling.

She tilted her head. "Do you think I'm clever?" she asked curiously.

He pretented like he was wondering about the answer, then said matter of factly. "Not when you need to be,"

She faked a gasp, then showed him gently on the shoulder. "You're such an ass"

"I know," he said, twisting his mouth into his one-sided smile.

She couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. His signature smirk was in place, his raven black hair was messy, like he has just gotten out of bed and his ocean blue eyes sparked with happiness. God how she loved this man. It was funny how one person can change your whole life and your perspectives. She couldn't even remember what her life had been like before he stepped into it. He made everything more colorful and interesting, and complicated and simple at the same time.

After admitting she was in love with, this feeling became even more powerful. Being in a relationship with him was like eating ice cream with a fork- frustrating and stupid and challenging. And there's always going to be a little left behind... but it's still ice cream, and it will always be worth it. He will always be worth it.

She held him even more tighter and leaned closer, so as she whispered, their lips touched. "God, I've missed you so much,"

He nodded and gently wiped a single tear away from the corner of her eye with his thumb.

"Me too, Elena. You have no idea," he said in a raspy voice, then crashed his lips to hers with such force, she would have fallen back if he hadn't been holding her so tightly against him. Her lips parted and their tongues started to dance with one another.

After some time, he suddenly pulled away with a wrinkled up nose and a groan.

Elena looked at him confusedly.

"Tell me you didn't cook," was all he said before turning his back to her and walking away.

Elena narrowed her eyes and followed him into the kitchen.

He stood before the stove, studying the wall around it with an intent glare. He let out a sound that represented he was impressed, then turned towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a progress. There's no sign that you screwed this one up. What, did you take cooking courses while I was off to Hell-land?" he said teasingly which angered Elena a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked half hurt.

He walked closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You know exactly what it means. You, my love, are a terrible cook," he said with a teasing smile. "Remember last summer, when I left you for 5 minutes in the kitchen and you managed to repaint my otherwise-white wall black, in record time?" He chuckled.

"Wha-You said to turn over the steak and those green things once, and I did! It wasn't my fault they didn't want to cooperate!" she said exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in annoyance.

He laughed even more. "Sure it wasn't. Those nasty green beans," he said pecking her nose adoringly.

She rolled her eyes and walked past him to the fridge to take out the meal she had made for them, and threw it in the bin petulantly.

"Oh, chicken parmesan, goodie. Your favorite. Though it's a shame we're not going to eat from it. I could've faked some 'hmm's and 'ohh's,"

She ignored him.

He let out a sigh. "Don't be mad, Elena. Though you're are cute and sexy as hell when you're angry," she opened her mouth to reply, but he continued. "Tell you what. I'm going to teach you to cook so I won't be worrying about the safety of my beautiful-" he paused. "kitchen,"

"You are so damn lucky that I love you, otherwise I would've kicked you right in the balls," she said firmly but jokingly.

He walked closer to her and grabbed her waist, pulling her flesh to him. Her hands came around his neck instinctively, holding him tightly to her entire body.

"Aww, don't go soft on me now, Gilbert," he said barely above a whisper.

She replied "I wouldn't dare," then kissed him hungrily.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they were in the middle of making something edible, though Elena had no idea what it was they were making. She only knew one thing.<p>

"I thought we were going to cook,"

"I changed my mind. It's been ages since I last ate this and I wanted to share it with you," he said, preheating the oven for whatever they were doing.

"Share what?" asked Elena curiously while looking over the ingredients that were scattered around the kitchen counter.

He turned towards her with a soft smile and said proudly. "Elisabetta's Famous Pumpkin Pie,"

"Who's Elisabetta?" she asked, confusion and a little jealousy laced her voice.

"She was my mother," said Damon simply but with a little nostalgia in his voice. _Oh!_

He never spoke of his mother or anything from when he was still human, so it caught her by surprise that he said something like that, let alone bake his mother's pie with her. She knew it was a sore subject for him and that was why she never asked him about it even though she was dying to know about his human life. She felt elated and proud that he was finally letting her in, that he trusted her enough to share something that meant so much to him with her.

"It was our tradition when I was a kid. She always baked it around Christmas, or earlier if I was stubborn enough," he smirked. "It was the first meal I learned how to make. After she died, we never baked it again even though I knew how to do it. It felt wrong, you know. So this is the first time I'll do this after a 170 some years,"

"Why?" she managed through the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Because you are the most important thing in my life, Elena," he said, cupping her cheeks. "And I'd like this to be our own tradition from now on. If you agree," he caressed her jaw with his thumbs, earning a sharp intake of breath from Elena.

"I'd love it," she said through the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, then stood on her tiptoes and put the most affectionate kiss on his lips.

After a good five minutes of making out, Damon put the bowl and the ingredients before her on the counter and started to play chef with her that proved to be more fun than he would've imagined.

Though Elena's frustration grew by the minute.

"You put the thing in the thing and you stir it together. It's not rocket surgery." he explained like Elena was supposed to understand him.

"Very specific, thank you." she said irritatedly, because there were so many things before her she couldn't even name a few. What was she even supposed to do with a ginger?

"Ok, shoo," he gently nudged her away with his hips and ordered her to sit down to the other side of the counter. "Just watch and learn from the master," he said in a half-haughty tone.

Elena rolled her eyes and sat down to watch her boyfriend work so confidently in the kitchen like he was born in it. She grew rather quickly bored though, and decided to turn on the stereo in the living room.

She walked back into the kitchen and sat down again on the stool, watching him with a smirk and mischief in her eyes. He on the oder hand, tried to ignore her because he knew what she was up to. She always did that just to annoy him.

"No. Nope. I'm not gonna comment on it," he said, not looking up from cutting the pumpkin into pieces.

"Ugh," she let out a disappointed groan and started pouting.

When he looked up to see her pout, he couldn't resist the smile that streched onto his face. "Why are you doing this?" he asked curiously, wanting to know the reason to her strange habit, while Taylor Swift sang in the background how some guy broke her heart.

She smiled fondly at him.

"Every time I hear one of these songs - these stupid and overplayed songs on the radio that I know you hate - every time I hear one, I think of you. I hear your voice telling me how they're repetitive trash that's not worth listening to. I hear you telling me to turn that crap off before your ears start bleeding. I used to like that kind of music, and now I only turn it on so I can hear your voice inside my head. If that's not love, tell me what is."

"This." he rushed to her side and kissed her hungrily, overwhelmed by the words that just left her mouth.

He stood between her legs, their lips never parted as he grabbed her and put her on the counter. Just like everytime, Elena felt the burning desire slowly consume her, as he started kissing her neck, while his hands slowly explored her body, like it was the first time he touched her. When he reached her breasts, she couldn't contain it any longer. She pushed Damon against the nearest wall, tearing his shirt off to expose his pertfectly worked out chest. Just as she was about to open his belt, he grabbed her waist and rushed them to his bed, dropping her on it gently before he climbed on top of her.

Elena wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his hair roughly to bring their mouths together.

"You taste like pumpkin" she chuckled, panting.

"And you taste like heaven," he said huskily, before ripping her red blouse off of her, causing Elena to moan loudly. This sound made Damon even more hard if that was possible, so he ripped off her black skirt too with vampire speed.

What he saw under her clothes took his breath away. Red laced lingerie. His favorite. _Damn this woman. She knows how to bring men to their knees._

"Too much clothes," said Elena breathlessly, as Damon started kissing down her stomach till he reached the top of her panties. He ripped it off with one swift movement, exposing her hot core to him. His eyes darkened with lust and his jeans felt even more tighter.

Elena then pulled him up, and proceeded to take off his jeans, but her hands were shaking so much from the lust she couldn't quite succeed in her task. Then with a newfound strenght she managed to rip off the belt from his jeans and she pulled the fabric down with her feet, while Damon unclasped her bra, throwing it away somewhere in the room. He took one nipple into his mouth which caused Elena to arch her back in pleasure.

They then looked at each other with anticipation as he positioned himself at her wet entrance. There weren't enough words that could've described the feeling when they became one after 6 long months. Fireworks started to appear behind their eyes, as they could only focus on one another with each thrust. The external world ceased to exist, as they moved in perfect sync, kissing and biting each other like it was their last day on earth. Tears mingled with moans and they couldn't have guessed in their tangled limbs, where starts one and where ends the other.

They came together, shouting each others names like prayer, as he collapsed on top of her tiredly. In a good way. She put her hands around his shoulders, as their bodies remained joined. She caressed his hair with one hand, and the other drew patterns on his shoulder blades.

He let out a content sigh, and wrapped his hands around her back. "I'll move, just give me 5 mintues," he said still a bit panting and Elena shook her head.

"If our new little tradtion will end like this every time, I will never have a taste of your famous pie," she faked a pout.

He laughed, and her body shook with his laughter underneath him. "We can always bring the pie in the bedroom," he winked at her. She just rolled her eyes with a smile.

She continued to drag her finger on his shoulder and chuckled.

Damon narrowed his eyes and looked up at her. "What is it?"

She drew something on his shoulder again and this time he payed more attention to it. When she was done, he grinned up at her.

"I love you too," he said, then kissed her and moved to lay next to her. He tilted his head backwads, looking up to a mistletoe on the headboard. He smirked and turned back to Elena and kissed her soundly on the lips again. "Merry Christmas, Elena."

"Merry Christmas, Damon," she breathed, scooting closer to him until her head rested on his shoulder.

Tomorrow, they will have to step out of their happy bubble for a while. But for today, she slept curled next to him, slowly breathing as they fell asleep to the sound of each others heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review! :)<strong>

**Also, I left open some questions, so if there's enough requests, I am more than happy to post a 2nd and final chapter to this story :)**


End file.
